sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Executors
The Executors are Axon's project involving a series of genetical enhancement to Mobian's DNA. This project is led by Petrenko, former Inuit Corporation scientist as well as Levinski's former colleague. The goal is to create super-soldiers out of potential Mobians to carry out Axon's invasion through New Earth Government's territories. Each and every Executor is subject of neural resocialization using altered Tarydium radiation to alter brain activities History The Beginning The Executors are being proposed by Petrenko as a response to Axon's lacking of military individuals. The project became a subject of controversy due to its' immoral value. Yet the proposal passed, and the project commenced secretly. It is not known when exactly the project started, as every information about the project is classified, even for Axon's own medium ranks. The project met with part-success in its' first month as a Mobian subject succumbed to the project's overriding directives. The powers that is being enhanced however, went out of control and destroyed half of the facility in Taryd. Local authorities taking witness of the event are being bribed or assassinated to keep the project in secret. The project was then moved to a moon planet deep in Axon territories to avoid any further witnesses. This event prompted some Axon scientists, including Gold the Echidna, to research a reversing method of the project in case the project went out of control. These researches are done individually due to the illegimate status of it. First Executors The first successful subjects were Vindicator the Eagle and Frost the Hedgehog. Before the brainwave altering is completed, however, Frost was smuggled out by a part-time scientist and ex-criminal Gilfred 'Griggs' Thompson. Axon released Vindicator to kill Gilfred and recapture Frost, but the former was killed by Griggs' custom-made explosives, causing major setback for the project as they have lost their first successful subjects. Frost and Griggs joined the 56th Regiment shortly, with Gold tending Frost with his half-completed cure for the project's effect. At this moment, New Earth Government began to suspect Axon's action, but however, still have no solid proof of it First Strike The project met with success with Crimson,Ivy and Quake and shortly Electricia. The four are sent to separate NEG's footholding in Mobius as both testing and message of war. The result was beyond Axon's own comprehension. TCA's fortress in Apotos became a sinkhole which remained for years. Spagonia was burned to ashes overnight. And half of NEG communication and systems short-circuited, causing major blackout. This received mixed response from Axon's more business-centered peoples and war generals, mostly about resource loss and friendly fires. Although the surgical strike was successful, the Executors are found lacking in tacticals and teamworks. Battle So Far TCA's 56th Regiment had kept the Executors from using their full powers by doing less provocations. But the real reason of the Executors are not doing anymore large-scale destructions is because of the Axon's directives. The leaders are trying to prevent collateral damages to potential resources site, as seen in their first assault. This led to a half-cold war between Executors and 56th Regiment. Executors lost Electricia shortly after their first assault. Electricia is recovered by Gold temporarily and joined 56th Regiment for her protection. The Executors also planned for their own 'recruitment' to their own ranks as Kiki and Rima Morishima, but failed due to 56th Regiment's defense and attempt of interceptions Position The Executors are Axon's front-liners, becoming equivalent to TCA's 56th Regiment and Izanagi's A-Team, although far more superior in power. They however, became underused in Mobius due to the destruction in their first assault. However, they are still used to terrorize Axon's own adversaries and to capture many beneficial resources. The Executors are also viewed as the commanders of Axon's band of mercenaries. It is to be believed that they possessed some leadership skills, but unfortunately is still lacking in teamwork and would prefer to act Commando-style Members The known Executors are currently operating in the contested city of Station Square. It to be noted that it is very likely that there are more operating in various territories, and possibly not limited to Mobius. However, the only known active Executors are : *Crimson *Ivy *Quake *Severance Trivia *Formerly, the name of the organization is "Executioners", but the author, for untold reason, decided to change the name to "Executors" *In Starcraft universe, "Executor" is a high ranked protoss (mostly the players) that commandeers vast armies, mostly acting like a general *It is noted that, there are elements inspired by Richter Solairte's 'Exen' term. **Vast powers are the main element captured from the term **The two shared first three letters **Executors numbers however, is not limited to elements, and the process of becoming an Executor is through scientific mutation powers rather than naturally born with said powers and trained it so well. And all active Executors are antagonists (Frost and Electricia are not included as they are not active anymore) Category:Organization